Sailor Moon Challenge
by rosiea184
Summary: Challenge Fic. Serena and Darien just entered a new life as a married couple. Now that they are married, what now? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Mirror

**Mirror**

It was a beautiful, sunny, cloudless day on the wedding day of Serena and Darien. All of the guests, both friends and family, were outside while the two were getting ready.

Serena was getting ready with the help of her bridesmaid, Mina. Now, there was no mirror in the room, nor in the whole area so she had to use a hand mirror Mina brought. "Serena you don't need to keep looking in that mirror, you look great!" says Mina. "I know but I just can't help it," answers Serena.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Mina. "Do you have a mirror in there?" asked the person, who had a deep voice like a man. "Yes, hold on a minute." Mina takes the mirror away from Serena, opens the door a crack so the guy can't look in, and gives him the mirror. "You have to give that back," Mina says to the guy before shutting the door.

The guy walks off then into the room where Darien is getting ready. "Here is the mirror," He says giving it to Darien. "Thanks," says Darien as she looks in the mirror. It was a little hard because it was a small mirror to look him over to fix his suit. After he was done he places the mirror on a table. The guy who gave it to him had left so Darien didn't know it was Mina's mirror.

Rei, knowing Mina brought a mirror, goes to Serena's room and knocks on the door. Mina opens the door a crack to see who it was now.

"Mina? Can I borrow your mirror?" Rei asks. "Sure, if I knew where it was. A guy came earlier and took it. He didn't return it yet."

"Oh man, I need that mirror. Where do you think the guy took it?"

"Maybe to Darien's room. Check there."

Rei walks away and goes to Darien's room. She knocks on the door, gets no answer because Darien was in the bathroom. She opens the door a crack and sees no one. She then sees the mirror on the table. "There it is!" she says quietly before quietly walking in, grabs the mirror then leaves closing the door behind her.

Rei heads downstairs checking out her hair and make-up with the mirror to see if she needs to fix them before the ceremony. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs she bumped into Amy. "Watch where you're go- Oh hey Amy. Sorry for bumping into you."

"It's alright Rei. Can I borrow that mirror?"

"Sure." Rei gives Amy the mirror. "Thanks Rei!" Amy says happily before walking off with it.

Serena looked at Mina and asked, "Can I use the mirror?" Mina looks over and says, "What for? You look beautiful. You don't need it while I'm around!"

"But I want to see what I look like!" Serena whines. "But you look the same as you did the last time you looked," Mina retorts. "But I still want to look! Where is it?"

"It's not here."

"Can you go look for it?"

"Why? It'll come back later."

"Please look for it," Serena says giving Mina the puppy dog face. "Ok, ok," Mina says before leaving the room to go looking for the mirror.

Meanwhile Amy was outside checking her hair with the mirror. Lita comes over and asks, "Can I borrow that mirror?"

"Sure Lita," Amy responds before giving Lita the mirror. "Thanks," Lita says before walking off.

Mina goes downstairs to look for the mirror and bumps into Rei. "Geez that is the second time someone runs into me! Watch where you are go- Oh hi Mina!" She says, her face changing from anger to surprise. "Hey Rei. Did you find the mirror?"

"Yea."

"I need it back."

"Well sorry. I gave it to Amy."

"Oh, ok then." Mina runs off to look for Amy. Mina goes outside, spots Amy, and runs over. "Amy! Can I have my mirror back?" Mina asks once she got over to Amy. "Sorry Mina, Lita has it."

"Where did she go?"

"That way," Amy answers while pointing in a direction. Mina just runs off in a rush. She spots Lita examining herself in the mirror. Mina skids to a stop in front of her but ran into a nearby tree. "Mina! You okay?" Lita asks worried as she heads over then helped Mina up. "Lita… I need that mirror…" Mina holds her head and points at the mirror in Lita's hand. "Uh, sure." Lita hands her the mirror. "But are you al-" Mina had ran off back inside once she got the mirror. "-right… Why is she in such a rush?"

Mina ran upstairs then in Serena's room. "Here you go…Serena…" Mina hands the mirror to her. "Thank you!" Mina is out of breath her blond hair in a mess, her red bow lopsided, and some dirt is on her dress. "Serena, I'm using the mirror after you."

An hour latter it was time for Serena to get married. Everything went great but Mina lost her mirror again. "Mina, I need to use your mirror!" Serena says going over to Mina. _"NOOOOOO! Not again!"_ Mina thought before running off. Serena, Darien, Rei, Amy, and Lita thought, _"What is her problem?"_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well here is my sailormoon story._  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Jewelry

**Jewelry**

It was a week after the wedding and Darien was thinking of what to get Serena for their week Anniversary. He passes by a jewelry store and the sign in the window catches his eye. He stops and reads what is says, "New! Jewelry set! Contains a necklace, ring, bracelet, and a pair of earrings. Comes in all stones and metals. All for less than $100."

_Serena would like that_. Darien thought before going inside the store. He looks around at all the jewelry shining in the glass cases while walking up to the front desk. The lady there asks, "How may I help you sir?"

"Yes I am interested in the jewelry set that the poster in the front window was talking about," answers Darien. "Oh yes!" the woman was cheerfully, a little too cheerfully, "We have jewels of all kinds, white gold, yellow gold, rose gold, and so on! What would you like?"

"Well, diamonds for the jewels and rose gold mixed with white gold." _She will love this present. _"Excellent choice sir!" The women says before running into the back and exactly 2 seconds later came back with the jewelry he wanted all wrapped up. He pays a hundred dollars then leaves the story happy.

After a while of walking back home his bag disappeared. "What the?" He looks around for the bag and couldn't find it. _Oh well, I'll just get it again. _He then headed back to the jewelry store to get another set, it was just $100. As he enters the store and went to the front of the store he was greeted with the same, "How may I help you sir?"

"Yeah, can I get the same jewelry?"

"What would that be sir?" the woman asks looking confused. "The $100 jewelry set of diamonds and white mixed with rose gold. I was here not too long ago," answers Darien. "I've never seen you before sir but here you go." She gives him the same bag with the same jewelry. "That'd be a $100 please." Darien looks at her and the bag suspiciously before paying another $100 then leaving.

He sighs thinking about the strange women as he gets closer to home. _That's $200 I've spent. Serena is worth it... _ Suddenly the bag disappears again. _Not again!_ He thought angrily as he stomps back to the store just for the same thing to happen. He was greeted by the same woman who denied again of ever seeing him, gave him the same jewelry and bag, and he paid another $100. Finally once he got home, $300 poorer, it was dark and Serena didn't look very happy. After Darien calmed down he gives the jewelry to Serena and had a romantic dinner for the weekly Anniversary.

Meanwhile at the now closed jewelry store the woman sits in the back, counting the $300 she gained that day from Darien. "Sucker."


	3. Chapter 3: A Bouquet of Roses

OO checks when the last time she updated this OMG that was April! ; I'll try and update more often. I was planing acually to have this chapter done sometime in October, but look! This is here the day before October! ;

Anyway, Next chapter may be done by the end of October or the beginning of November. For my other stories, 'Fox of Fire' won't be updated for a while (Writer's block, You got to love it sarcasm), and 'New and Exciteing Life' might come around in November too.

Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclamer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters from the show, I do own the story line and other characters not from the show.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**A Bouquet of Roses**

A month later Amara drives her car up to the new flower store that just opened a week ago. There used to be a jewelry store here which closed down recently. Amara parks then enters the store only to be greeted by the same women who ran the jewelry store, unknown to Amara. "Welcome, how may I help you?" the woman, whose name tag says Tina, greets. Amara replies, "Yes, I would like to buy a dozen of red roses in a bouquet."

"A dozen of roses coming right up sir!" Tina says before grabbing 12 roses and heading into the back where Amara assumed she is going to wrap them. 'Another one. Maybe I should stop dressing so much like a guy? Then again, Michelle likes it when I dress like a guy. If I stop dressing like a guy, people would stop mistaking me as one but Michelle would be unhappy. If I keep dressing like a guy, people will keep mistaking me as one but Michelle will remain happy… I'll keep dressing like a guy.' Amara concludes in her head.

Tina comes back out of the back just as when Amara makes her decision. Tina gives the roses and says cheerfully, "That will be $10.99, sir!" Amara nods as she pays before leaving the store to go home. When Amara is gone Tina's cheerful smile turns into an evil grin. "Hope you enjoy those roses while you can sir."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelle just got home from swimming. The sun is setting and it is getting late. Once she walks inside and takes off her shoes she is greeted by Amara and a bouquet of roses. "For you," Amara says with a blush on her face. Michelle takes the roses with a blush of her own. Amara leans down while Michelle leans up for a kiss when suddenly the roses Michelle is holding started to shake. As the sun sets, the sunlight leaves the roses from the nearby window; they start to glow and change. Michelle drops the roses in surprise and backs away with Amara. The roses change and grow until they stop glowing and show as a demon.

The demon took the shape of a light green skin young female. A giant open red rose is on her head, sort of seems to be swallowing her head, her hands are rose buds, thorns are on her arms, and for clothes she is covered with rose petals that won't fall off.

"I am free!" she yells happily before aiming one of her hands at them, it opening up and shooting thorns at them. They jump out of the way and watch as the demon jumps through a window then runs off.

Once they get over their initial shock they nod to each other, stand up, and shout out,

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

before transforming into their scout forms. Then they run outside after the Rose Demon. They find her in a giant rose garden.

She turns towards then and says, "You can't stop me!" then she opens her hands and a power comes out spreading over the roses. They change into little minions and run to attack the scouts.

"Uranus, World Shaking!"

A yellow and orange Saturn shaped ball comes out of Sailor Uranus's hands and destroys all the minions then hits the Rose demon. It screams.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

This time a blue one comes out of Sailor Neptune's hands, destroying the demon with it screaming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night the two of them were sitting at their table drinking tea in silence. Amara tries and tries again to apologize but fail. Suddenly Michelle pulls out a bouquet of roses with a smile. "It's alright," she says as she hands the roses to Amara, giving a quick kiss on the lips. "Happy Anniversary."

* * *

Don't forget to review! Please? 


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween

Horray! I got this out by Halloween! Just in time too! Sorry if Darien is OOC. Enjoy and please review!

**Halloween**

It was almost midnight and the party at Serena and Darien's house is hopping. Everyone is dressed up, dancing, the doorbell kept ringing for trick or treaters, and everything is going great. Serena is dancing along with her friends while Darien smiles watching her. Though earlier today everything wasn't going as smoothly as it is now, especially Serena…

Earlier that day, Darien's POV.

"Serena relax we have at least five more hours until the party," I say as I watched her run around frantic about getting ready for the party we are going to host tonight. "Relax? Relax?!" she screeched at me. "Don't you know how important it is that I throw a party that isn't a disaster?!" Oh right. For a couple of years now Serena and her friends, Mina, Lita, Rei, and Amy, took turns throwing a party per holiday and inviting the rest of our friends. Their parties turn out to be really fun, though the last few parties Serena threw were a, "Disaster!" Serena kept rambling. "If I mess up this party I'll never be allowed to throw another on and Rei will yell at me again!" At that Serena started to cry.

Oh no, I hate when girls cry, especially Serena. I usually don't know how to deal with them when they cry. Lets see, hug and comfort her should work. "Don't worry Serena," I say, hugging her, "your party will go great. If you want, I'll help you with it."

"Really? Oh thank you Darien! You're the best!" Serena's tears were suddenly gone and she was jumping around happily. Ugh, these mood swings will kill me one day. "Come on Darien lets decorate!"

Two hours later we finally finish decorating and putting out all the food. Well, more like I did all that while Serena was being her usual meatball headed self.

"Darien!" Oh no, what's wrong now? "We don't have costumes!" She is right about that. Halloween wouldn't be right without costumes. Looking at the clock I figure we have enough time so I say, "Come on, let's go get costumes." Thankfully I stopped the waterworks in time because she is back to smiling again as she drags me out of the house. "Wait! Shouldn't we take the car Serena?"

At the costume store Serena is dragging me around the store saying, "This one is nice. Oh I like this one! Oooo what about this one Darien?" It's like she is shopping at the mall for new shoes or something. "How about those Serena?" I finally suggest pointing at the Alice in Wonderland and Mad Hatter costumes. "Those are perfect Darien!" she replied, dragging me over to them then heading over to the cash register with the costumes.

A ringing was heard from the door signaling that someone entered the store but we ignored it until we heard a, "Hey meatball head, getting read for the party tonight?" Serena turned around while I finish paying before facing a smug Rei. "That's none of your business Rei!"

"Oh really? I bet it's going to suck just like your last one!"

"No it won't! It's going to be the best Halloween party ever!"

As they kept arguing I stand at the side lines and out of they way. I better end this so Serena and I can get into our costumes so there is a party. But how? "Come on Darien! Let's go!" Serena says, angrily as she dragged me out. Never mind, thankfully.

A few hours later Serena and I were in our costumes and everything was ready. The party had started and people were dancing. Serena's friends had some great costumes. Lita is a hippie, Amy is a mad scientist, Mina a 50's girl, Rei a 1930's flapper, Amara a cowboy, Michelle a can can dancer, Trista a belly dancer, and Hotaru the Grim Reaper. As I watch them dance I suddenly hear a, "Darien!" and crying from Serena.

Damn, I hate when it's her time of the month.


	5. Chapter 5: Thanksgiving

**Thanksgiving**

The day before Thanksgiving Lita is shopping for all the food she will be cooking tomorrow. Thanksgiving will be served at Serena and Darien's place since they have the biggest house. Though she needs to make sure Serena doesn't try to help or she'll burn her hard work. Lita buys enough food to feed 20 people. She didn't need that much food but she always like to make extra, just in case. As she goes home she thinks of all the recipes she is going to make tomorrow.

The next day ten people and their families sit at tables at Serena and Darien's house. These ten people were Serena, Darien, Mina, Lita, Amy, Rei, Hotaru, Trista, Amara, and Michelle. The food is of course a giant turkey and many other dishes that all smelled great, like stuffing, bread, cranberry sauce, mash potatoes, gravy, and so on. They all say happy Thanksgiving to each other and, like every year, they say thank you to someone or something.

"Thank you Lita!"


	6. Chapter 6: Haiku

**Haiku**

This is a haiku

Sailor moon is really cool

Unlike a haiku

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here ya go, two chapters. Yes I know both of them are short, my first drabble is the thanksgiving one. Even though it's late...

I've been busy this month, trying to write a 50,000 novel in the month for a contest. I failed... Anyway, it's lucky enough I got these two done this both, even though they are short. Oh well.

Review please anyway.


	7. Chapter 7: Snow Angel

Sorry this took so long. School and all that jazz. Anyway, hope you enjoy this late Christmas chapter…

Snow Angel

Snow is falling, colorful lights shining, carols heard on the radio, it's that time of they year. Christmas season is here, parents, lovers, and friends are stressing what to get this year. Malls are filled and thanks to Jack Frost the world is chilled.

Now at this point you're expecting another Christmas poem right?

Serena, Mina, Lita, Amy and Rei just finished a tiring day at the crowded mall of Christmas shopping. Now they walk through the white blanketed, silent park, well until a certain meatball head breaks the silence. "Can we take a break guys my feet are tired!" Serena complains in a whiny voice. "Yeah we've been walking all day!" Mina agrees. "I agree, lets take a break," Amy even says as she sits down on a nearby bench with everyone following suit.

"There sure is a lot of snow this year," Rei points out.

"Yeah enough for snowmen, snowball fights, snow angels…" Lita lists out.

"Hey! Why don't we go to Rei's place and play in the snow there?" Mina asks.

"Hey yeah that sounds like a great idea. Let's go there now," Rei says before everyone, not without a small complaint from Serena, stood up and left the park to go to the temple.

After dropping their bags off in Rei's room Serena runs back outside, find a spot of untouched snow, and lays down on it to start making a snow angel. They all followed suit laughing as they all felt like children again.

As the sun goes down they all go inside, laughing still as they go for hot chocolate. Behind them they leave snow angels, left to disappear under the falling snow.


	8. Chapter 8: FlowersKittyLoveYou are my

Flowers/Kitty Love/You are my…

Flowers/Kitty Love/You are my…

Two days before Valentines Day.

**You are my partner.**

Luna sighs as she sits on the roof of Serena and Darien's house. I will be Valentines Day in two days so the others were getting ready for their romantic dates, except for Luna. Artemis seemed to have missing so Luna would have been alone this year. Again.

'_Oh it's just a silly holiday anyway, right?'_ Luna tries to convince herself. Sighing again, she jumps off the roof to walk down the street. As she wandered she thought of the times when she and Artemis worked together as partners back at the moon kingdom. After at least an hour of wandering, she finds herself at a dead end. About to turn around, a noise stops her in her tracks. Luna turns towards the direction the noise came from to see a white tail sticking out from under a pile of stuff. The pile shook a bit and she swore she heard a muffled, 'Help!'

"Artemis?" she asks, uncertain. Luna hears a muffled, 'Yes! Help!' from under the shaking pile. Now worried, Luna stats to try and pull him out by his tail at the same time him trying to push himself out. It took much pulling and pushing but something finally gave way and Artemis was free. They tumbled backwards from the force of their hard work, Artemis with a red ribbon with some strange writing in his mouth.

Luna quickly stood up and started to worriedly bombard him with questions. "Are you alright?"

"I think so."

"Have you been there all this time?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"Long story…"

"What's that in your mouth?"

"Nothing," Artemis responds before quickly interrupting anymore questions with, "Thanks for helping me Luna."

"Of course Artemis, you are my partner."

"Luna, lets get back home now, it's getting late."

Luna nods in agreement, before heading home for the day, questions still going through her head.

**You are my friend.**

The day before Valentines Day.

Luna was, once again, on the roof. This time though, it was to stay out of the way of all the ruckus that was happening inside the house. Suddenly her ears perk up as she heard her name being called. "Luna! Come down here Luna!" Artemis calls. Luna looks down from her perch before jumping down and landing beside Artemis. "What is it Artemis?" She asks.

A yellow rose with a bag of star flakes tied to it was handed to her. "What are these for?" Luna asks in confusion. "This is a present, for you as a token of out friendship," Artemis responds. Luna smiles, as best as a cat could, and says happily, "Thank you, Artemis."

**You are my lover.**

Valentines Day was here, and it was near the end of the day when Luna was chasing Artemis somewhere. Every time she called out, "Artemis!" she only gets a response of, "Hurry up Luna!"

Finally Artemis starts to slow down when Luna realizes where they were. They were not too far away from a cliff which had a perfect view of the sun set. On the grassy ground was a picnic blanket with all kinds of romantic stuff like a candle and flowers. There was also food, water, and star flakes for dessert. "Artemis!" Luna exclaims in surprise and delight, "How did you…?" Artemis chuckles, "Well, lets say I had help…" he trails off, remembering all the trouble he had to get Mina to help without blabbering. "Come on, let's eat."

Later, after eating, they sit closely next to each other watching the sun set. Artemis then grabs something and gives it to Luna. It was a bouquet of Baby's breath, white carnations, and red roses, all tied together with the ribbon from two days ago. As she reads the ribbon, tears well up in her eyes in happiness and only looked up from the sound of Artemis's voice. "Happy Valentines Day Luna." Luna smiles again before responding, "Happy Valentines day Artemis. Thank you." She kisses him, just as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

'You are my soul mate.'


End file.
